Tenshi 2
by Silent Black Rose
Summary: okay her's the revised version of Tenshi it's a bit longer but i guess it's better anyway it makes more sense
1. Tenshi

Okay so here's a revision to Tenshi and **mandaraxsharingan **you are so right he is a little too OOC. So here it is and there is no way that I'm gonna delete the other one I am not afraid of failure you **i love hershey** and **alayneni **are mucho thanked for your reviews. Also **mandaraxsharingan **and **i love hershey **are right Itachi's presences is a bit strange so here goes!

Tenshi

"Papa?" a young girl about the age of five asked her dad.

"Yes Tenshi?" a black haired onyx eyed man of 28 replied to his emerald eyed daughter, her black hair fanning out around her looking much like an angel. _'A fallen angel…fallen right into the belly of __**my**__ angel…__**my**__ tenshi…__**my**__ Sakura.'_ He thought silently (and possessively) to himself.

"Papa, how did you and Mama meet? Can you tell me the real story not the 'We mat we fell in love!' one like Mama? All she does is laugh especially when you walk in the room. Like some big joke I didn't hear. It ain't fair," she harrumphed.

"You are your mother's child, come sit on Papa's lap," he motioned for her to come sit on him.

"That mean you'll tell me Papa?" she asked emerald eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes. That means I'll tell you Tenshi," he said back to her giving his daughter one of his rare but sweet smiles.

"Yay! Thank you Papa!" she cheered as she hugged his neck tightly closing her eyes.

"Tenshi?"

"Yes Papa?" eyes still closed.

"I can't breathe," he struggled out sweat dropping.

"Sorry Papa!" she giggled, "Well Papa, can you tell me now?" she looked up at him batting her eyes innocently.

"Okay," he said just as he heard.

"Itachi! What have I told you about letting you drunken friends in my house!" an angered kounoichi (spelling?) yelled from inside the large house atop the hill (the Uchiha mansion). Pots and pans could be heard being thrown and the shrill screams of grown men streaking out across the night. "It-a-chi? Where-are-you? Sasuke-kun? Have you seen your demented brother around?" she smiled sweetly.

"Can't say I have Cherry-Blossom," he said to his pink haired wife, he knew very well where his brother was but wouldn't wish that on even Orochimaru which he so pleasantly killed the pedophile bastard.

"Have you seen him Tenshi?" she called to her daughter.

"Uhuh. Yeah I did Mama, I saw Uncle running to the gardens!" she said.

"Thank you Tenshi!"

"Welcome Mama!"

"Ooh! That Uchiha is a dead man," she mumbled to herself walking back into the house collecting various sharp and pointy items on her way. (okay this is when I tell you why Itachi's here) One year prior to Tenshi's birth (when she was born they were 17 they got married shortly after the _"party"_) Itachi revealed the reason he killed the clan and left Sasuke behind to fend for himself.

(flash back time 'cause you know they're cool)

_Flash back to Six years ago:_

"_Hello foolish little brother what brings you to this humble abode (this mystery abode was anything but humble)," Itachi said smiling brightly (I know very well that Itachi doesn't smile especially not brightly but bare with me)._

"_What do you mean what brings me here brother? I've come to kill you! Plus you sent me an invitation to some kind of party, isn't this your house?" Sasuke said menacingly carefully sliding out his katana, still dripping with the crimson liquid of life from the dead snake pedophile._

"_Oh so you got one little brother?" Itachi said quizzically, he finally worked up the courage to tell Sasuke what he had been wanting to for so long, this 'party' was just an excuse to see him, though strangely Itachi had not sent the invitations but he did know who had sent it. "And to answer your question little brother no it is not."_

"_What do you mean…" Sasuke was caught off by one of the servants, who said,_

"_The mistress will be in shortly," and the old servant man departed._

_Just then a beautiful pink haired woman entered the room in a black button up shirt whit a pink camisole underneath, a badge skirt, (my spin on her shipoden outfit) black healed ninja boots, her headband in its usual place, with some black fingerless gloves and to top it all off several chains dog tags and chokers. You could say that Sakura changed after Sasuke left mostly for befriending a certain long haired weasel namely Uchiha Itachi, the man who took the one man she had ever loved away from her. Itachi had saved her life just days after Sasuke left befriending her shortly after he nursed her back to health he didn't know why he did but he just thought that later on it would come in handy and what do you know it did who new that his new pink haired ninja friend was the great sole survivor's love interest._

_"Glad you could make it boys," Sakura said devoid of emotion, no one could get her to show any emotion after Sasuke left, "Itachi you have about five minutes to explain before Sasuke-kun goes into berserker mode and blows up my house start explaining, NOW!" she said to her friend while looking at Sasuke._

_"__Sa...Sak...Sakura?" Sasuke asked unbelieving that woman he had left on the bench had befriended the very man he left the village to protect her from._

_"In the flesh Sasuke-kun. Now sit and listen to your big brother. You can begin now Itachi."_

_"Okay Sakura," he looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke I know that you hate me for killing the clan but I had very good reason too. The Elders wanted you dead and had planned to kill you because when you were born Orochimaru had shown great interest in you. Of course no one noticed but when you turned eight he tried to take you in your sleep when he left Konaha. I had fended him off but the Elders wanted you gone because with the over throw of the Hokage they had planned if Orochimaru tried to take you again it would complicate things. I had planned to kill them for betraying the village but when they said they wanted me and Mother to kill you it simply justified my actions."_

_"If this is so then why did you kill Mother and leave me alone?" Sasuke asked near tears for all the wasted years on hatred and revenge._

_"Mother told me to kill her because she thought that she was babying you and that you would never be strong if she continued to live and she loved Father so much that had she continued to live she would have died of a broken heart. Also it was her idea that I leave you."_

_"Oh." realization dawned on him, he was a fool. He should have known. Itachi loved him and his mother._

_"I'm sorry for not telling you when I saw you Sasuke-kun but it was something that you two needed to work out." Sakura said walking over and hugging the now crying Uchiha._

_"Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you still love me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you." he said and stood up and kissed her pasionatly._

_End flash back_

Then Sasuke proceeded to tell his daughter the story of how he and her mother met without further interruption except the shrill screams of Itachi as Sakura continued to kill him.

"Wow! Papa you were mean!" Tenshi breathed when he finished.

"Yes I was Tenshi and I regret every word and action," he said, "Don't turn out like Papa when you get older. Promise okay?"

"Mmhmm. Okay Papa," she said sleepily.

"Tenshi?" met by silence he looked down.

"Tenshi sleep now m'kay Papa?" she said drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Yes Tenshi sleep now. Oh Tenshi, my darling Tenshi. I Love you so. I don't now what I would do if I lost you, you or your mother. Oh Tenshi," he whispered to her as he got up and carried her into the to lay her to sleep.

**That night in bed with Sakura:**

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked his wife that night in bed (well duh).

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said turning to face the love of her life.

"I'm sorry for not being there when we were little." He said hugging her tightly.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun you didn't know the truth, Sasuke-kun it's okay," she whispered quietly into his hair.

"Sakura?" he asked again.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said for the second time.

"I love you," he said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she said burring herself in his chest and they fell asleep. Err…tried to for in about ooh I don't around two minutes later…

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked again.

"What is it now Sasuke?" she said angrily she just really wanted to go sleep and her husband the love of her life Sasuke Uchiha was the on thing standing in the way of her goal: a good night's sleep!

"Can we have another kid?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Not if you don't let me sleep!"

"Please Sakura?" he pleaded with his wife he really want a boy.

"Do you want pink haired sons?" she threatened him in a serious tone.

"No."

"Then shut up and let me sleep!"

"Yes Sakura," he said in a visibly deflated tone as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Sasuke?" she was met by silence. Now she felt bad Sasuke really wanted another kid and Tenshi had been bugging her about a younger sibling too. She sighed and decided to give in.

**Ten long years and 5 more kids later:**

"Mama where's Akio and Papa?" a little girl with pink hair and bright emerald green eyes asked her mother.

"Here I am Akira!" said boy said as his little twin sister hugged though Akio looked like and exact replica of their father and they looked nothing alike you could tell they were twins because of their twin beauty, attitudes, skill, and their namesakes Akio meaning bright boy and Akira meaning intelligent. Just as well it was very clear that they were Uchiha's by their top ranking scores and they were getting ready for the academy exit exams (they are only six, I thought since their parents were part of the elite that they should graduate in half the time).

"Ah!" Sakura said surprised as she felt the arms of her husband wrap around her waist.

"Hey old man? Where's my necklace?" Tenshi yelled at the top of her lungs at her uncle.

"What ever are you talking about Tenshi-chan? I haven't seen any necklaces especially ones given to you by Hyuuga boys! Nope no necklaces here sorry Tenshi-chan!" Uchiha Itachi said guiltily running behind Sasuke and Sakura and hiding like a coward.

"Uncle you're a dead man! Where is my necklace! Tadashi (correct, righteous) gave it to me! I can't go on a date with out it!" (the necklace is a set of silver wings with a halo on it) the girl was now hysterical the necklace meant the world to her. Her long time boyfriend Tadashi Hyuuga, son of Neji and TenTen, gave it to her on their first Christmas together five years ago, tears of sadness and anger streaming down her face. "I can't believe you stole it in my sleep! Give it back NOW or DIE old man!" She was truly about to kill her uncle, Masanobu and Masanori (true and great and true and brilliant twins) holding her back, both ten years old. Just then her father Yelled for her attention.

Dangling her necklace between his fingers Sasuke said, "Tenshi darling calm down…" he was cut off by his older brother.

"Sasuke how'd you get that it was in the…it's not important but it was away!"

"Harumi (beauty of spring) had it," he said blandly handing the necklace over to his daughter a murderous glint still evident in her emerald eyes.

"Thank you Daddy!" she said unable to hug him because of her mother.

"Hn."

"Bye Daddy! Seeya Mama (I still call my mama, mama so why can't she)! You got lucky Uncle. Bye Masanobu, Masanori, Akio, Akira, and Harumi!" she called as she ran out the door to meet Tadashi at the house gates.

Okay so there it is Tenshi (2)! If you want me to do a ch. On her date then REVIEW! Like duh people how will I know what you want unless you tell me? Come on now think. Ja Ne for now and remember spread the writer love and review!


	2. SORRY

Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in forever but my stories are on the Laptop which my mom took to ATL so sorry about that. In further news Oh My Goddess?! will be discontinued until further notice. For those of you who liked it I'm terribly sorry but I only got reviews from two different people. So sorry again. For Tenshi I haven't started yet but for By the Dark Side of the moon that is in the works and was turning out very nicely until my mommy went to ATL. So like ye peace, love and happiness for now, love SBR


End file.
